


this is the road to ruin

by skyewart



Series: we are the poisoned youth [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied Underage Drug Use, Skye-centric (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Skyeward-centric, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, then you should know that I'm not like other guys."</p>
<p>"And I'm not like other girls." Skye said, flinging the cigarette into the grass. "Seems to me, like we'd make quite the pair."</p>
<p>// high school au, in which skye and bobbi are best friends and ward is the new guy, who has caught skye's eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> both story and series title are from fall out boy (alone together and centuries)

Skye tapped her feet impatiently, while she waited for her best friend to cram out the pack of cigarettes from her bag. "Come on, Bobbi, we’re gonna be late."

"Relax, Coulson’s not gonna give us any more detention." Bobbi replied, pulling out two cigarettes and handing one to Skye.

The two girls were sitting on a picnic table outside the school building, and while everyone else hurried inside to get to their classes, they lit their cigarettes.

Skye let her head fall back and puffed the smoke out. "I’m thinking about getting my hair cut. Maybe get bangs. What do you think?"

"No." Bobbi deadpanned. "I’m not running around with a girl, who wears oversized flannel shirts _and_ has bangs."

"Because it would ruin your reputation of being a bad bitch, Miss Leather-is-the-only-way-to-go ?" Skye chuckled.

"Excuse you, the only piece of leather, I am wearing right now, is my jacket." The other girl replied, but she, too, laughed.

"I don’t think, I’ll ever forget Hunter’s face, when he saw you in those leather pants, though." Skye said, flicking off the ashes. 

The two girls laughed again, until the doors behind them opened and Coulson stepped out.

 

"Morse. Skye. I believe, you two should be in my classroom." He said, his lips pulled in a tight line.

If it had been anyone else in their place, they would probably hurry to hide their cigarettes, but Skye and Bobbi just nodded and stomped them out.

"Yes, sir." Bobbi said.

"You didn’t have to come all the way out here to get us." Skye said. "We would've showed up, eventually. Sir." 

At that Coulson smiled. "I’m not here to get you two." 

In that moment, a car pulled up and a guy stepped out of the passenger seat.  Skye and Bobbi turned in unison to look at him. Skye was the first to react, leaning closer to her best friend and whispering, "I call dibs."  


Bobbi groaned and Skye let out a little giggle, her eyes following the tall boy, who walked towards them. Next to him was a man, Skye was sure, she had seen before. She just didn't know where.

"Girls,“ Coulson said, a little impatiently. "weren’t you going in?“

"Yeah.“ Skye said, and with a last glance at the boy, she grabbed Bobbi’s hand and the two of them went inside.

 

"I need to grab something from my locker.“ Bobbi said and with a grin, Skye replied, "Please take your time.“

They stood in the hall, Bobbi unloading her bag and flipping through the contents of her locker. It didn’t take long for Coulson and the newcomer to enter the hall and while Bobbi’s back was turned towards them, Skye watched them carefully.

"I’m sure, you will fit in quite nicely.“ Skye heard Coulson say.

When she looked back at the boy, their eyes met. He had a nice face. Strong jaw, full lips. And _god_ , was he tall.

"We’re a little late for class right now, but afterwards, I’ll arrange for someone to show you around.“ Coulson said, effectively ending the staring contest Skye and the boy were engaged in. Skye liked him. Usually boys were the first to look away. Maybe this one would be a challenge.

Coulson, upon realizing, that Skye and Bobbi still weren’t in the classroom, sighed. "You know what? I think Ms Morse and Skye would be happy to show you around. Right, ladies?“

"Sure, sir, whatever you need.“ Skye said, offering him a mischievous smile.

He just rolled his eyes. Typical Coulson.

Bobbi shut her locker and the four of them entered the class room together. As Skye closed the door, she leaned close to Bobbi and whispered, "Just to clarify, I call dibs on him, Bobb, fucking dibs.“

"Yeah, yeah. I got it.“ Bobbi replied flippantly. 

Coulson cleared his throat, while Skye and Bobbi walked to their usual places in the back of the classroom, which no one else dared to occupy. 

"Mr. Ward here, is your new class mate.“ Coulson said, unnecessarily pointing at him. Everyone was already looking. "Why don’t you find yourself a place to sit?“ 

Ward squared his shoulders and his eyes zeroing on the only few empty places in the back, began walking towards the one next to Skye.

 

Skye watched him move, a grin spreading on her lips. After his eyes moved through the other rows of students, they rested on Skye. She couldn't really read his expression, but there was something about the way he looked at her. Maybe he was just as intrigued by her, as she was by him. Maybe, Skye was just projecting. Anyway, she knew that once she made her move, he would turn to putty in her hands. Any guy ended like that.

When he sat down, she leaned towards him.

"Hey, I’m Skye.“ She said, and heard a little huff from her other side. She was laying it on a little think, the leaning over, the shit-eating grin, the sultry voice. But hey, this was what she lived for! A new boy meant a new game. Why not use everything she got? Besides, he had no clue that one of the schools two most popular girls was talking to him.

"Hi.“ He replied and his eyes flickered down to her cleavage, only a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Skye.

Maybe he wouldn't be much of a challenge after all. She's just had to wait and see.

Just then Coulson started talking and Ward turned his attention back to him. Skye turned towards Bobbi, who rolled her eyes.

"What?" Skye mouthed. Bobbi leaned in close and asked, "What about Miles?"

"Ugh, please." Skye groaned, maybe a little too loud, given that Coulson was currently trying to teach them something. "I'm so over that asshat."

After that, she fished her nail polish from Bobbi's bag and spent the first fifteen minutes of class by painting her nails in a deep red color.


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes before the class ended, Bobbi's phone started buzzing. Skye, already knowing what it meant, leaned back in her seat, exasperated. She had her fingers planted neatly on her desk, to keep the nail polish from getting all messed up.

"Hunter?" She asked, to which Bobbi just nodded. She was biting her bottom lip, looking like she was arguing with herself. "Is he apologizing?"

Her best friend shook her head. "He wants to meet by the bleachers."

Skye's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? He wants to make out, after what he's done? God, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I think, I'm gonna go." Bobbi said, starting to type a reply.

"Bobb, _no_. He's a dick and you deserve better." Forgotten was her nail polish. Skye leaned forward, fixing the blonde with determination.

At that Bobbi stopped typing and looked up at Skye. "What happened was as much my fault, as it was his. We all know that."

"No." Skye repeated, indignantly. But when Bobbi just kept looking at her, Skye sighed, admitting defeat. "Okay, maybe a little. I still don't like him."

"And don't we all know it." Bobbi said, rolling her eyes.

When the bell rang, she slung her back over her shoulder and just as Skye stood to follow, Coulson spoke up. "Skye, did you forget what you promised me?"

Oh. Showing around Ward. Right.

Bobbi caught Skye's eye and offered her a knowing smirk. "Have fun."

"You, too."

With that Bobbi left, and Skye turned towards Ward. "Hi, again."

He had a few pieces of paper in his hands and looked up from them. There was a question in his eyes and Skye smiled. "I'm supposed to show you around, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." He tucked the papers into his bag and gestured for her to lead the way. By the time the two of them left the class room, the hall way was almost empty.

"Any particular places you want to see?" Skye asked. He was so tall, she had to tip her head back to look at him. Not that she wasn't used to it, Bobbi was almost as tall as him. "The stoner pit, library, uh, restrooms?"

"I don't smoke pot." Ward replied. Skye chucked. "Nobody is perfect."

"How about I find my locker and you go, do whatever you wanted to do anyway?" He suggested and Skye had the feeling that she was being blown off. "Excuse you?"

She stopped walking and faced him.

He looked at her, a little perplexed. "It's not like you volunteered to show me around. Mr. Coulson is making you do it, and I'm telling you, I don't need you to find my way around."

Skye crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really?"

"Really." He replied, mimicking her stance. Her eyes flickered to his arm, where his biceps strained against his shirt.

Their stare off was interrupted, when someone smacked a kiss on Skye's cheek. "What's up, girl?"

Skye turned towards the newcomer and a smile escaped her. "Trip, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, here and there." He replied jokingly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new boy toy?"

"I'm not her _boy toy_." Ward said, glaring at Trip.

"Not yet." Trip said, wisely and extended his hand towards him. "Antoine Triplett, but everyone calls me Trip."

"Grant Ward." The other replied and took the offered hand, gruffly.

They let go of each other. "So, I just saw Bobbi and Hunter by the bleachers. I thought, they were over."

"If we're going to talk about them, I'm gonna need a cigarette." Skye eyed him hopefully and he laughed. "I got you covered. You joining us, Ward?"

"Yes, he is. I've got to show him around." Skye said, before Ward could open his mouth.

"Great, let's go."

Ward followed, when Skye and Trip started walking towards the door. He fell in step with them easily, walking beside Skye, who turned her head once more to look at him.

"So, are you new to town?" She asked him. Might as well try to get him to talk. After all, he tagged along.

"Not exactly." He replied, but didn't offer any other explanation.

"Not a big talker, are you?" Trip remarked, to which Ward shrugged nonchalantly.

Outside, Skye jumped on the table she was sitting on earlier and Trip sat down at the bench next to it. Ward followed his example.

Trip handed Skye a cigarette and offered one to Ward, who declined.

"So, Bobbi and Hunter?" Trip repeated.

Skye groaned. "Honestly, I'd rather talk about Miles than the mess that is their relationship."

"Good. Because he is next on my list."

"I didn't mean that literally." Skye said.

"Who's Miles?" Ward asked, looking up at Skye.

"Her boyfriend." Trip replied.

" _Ex_. My ex-boyfriend." Skye said, with so much venom, that Ward frowned.

"Fine, her ex-boyfriend, who is trying to get back with her."

"Why?" Ward asked.

" _Why_?" Trip echoed. "Because, she's Skye."

Skye laughed at that. "C'mon, Trip. You're gonna make me blush."

"You don't blush. I don't actually think anything could make you blush."

"True." Skye nodded, bringing the cigarette to her lips and fixing Ward with an intense look. He returned her look, his face unreadable.

He had a good poker face, that much Skye had to admit. Trips eyes caught someone and when Skye followed his look, she smirked. "Any progress?"

"Not really. But I got her to talk to me regularly now." Trip replied, not taking his eyes off her. He stood suddenly. "I'm gonna go, you two kids have fun."

Ward threw Skye a questioning look, to which Skye raised her brows. "I thought, you didn't need or want my help."

He sighed. "I did not say that."

"So, you admit that you do need me?" Skye gave him a brilliant smile and watched in amazement as he, timidly, smiled back.

"Maybe." Ward said and Skye laughed. "That's enough for now, boy toy."

His expression darkened. "You're awfully confident."

"I'm speaking from experience."

"Well, then you should know that I'm not like other guys."

"And I'm not like other girls." Skye said, flinging the cigarette into the grass. "Seems to me, like we'd make quite the pair."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a series, with multiple chapters, and multiple pairings, although the main focus will be on skye, her friendship with bobbi, her relationship with ward
> 
> let me know, what you think of it?
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://skyewart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
